danball_senki_lbxfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
BRAVE HERO
BRAVE HERO (ブレイブヒーロー, Những anh hùng dũng cảm) là bài hát mở đầu thứ 1 của anime Danball Senki W và là bài hát mở đầu thứ 3 của series Danball Senki. Ca khúc được thể hiện bởi Little Blue boX. Lời bài hát |-|Kanji= BANG! BANG! BANG! 爆発する エナジー飛ばそう 重ねる勇気が絆に変わる BRAVE HERO 熱い悔し涙が 僕達をまた強くするんだ 逃げ出したいときでも 最後まであきらめない 1＋1の正解は∞ (無限大) チカラあわせば 逆転勝利も夢じゃないぜ, この時代 BANG! BANG! BANG! 爆発する エナジー飛ばそう 大空に広がる 夢のフィールド Getガン! ガン! ガン! 頑張るHeart 誰にも壊せない 重ねる勇気が絆に変わる BRAVE HERO 次々襲い掛かる ピンチでも弱気になるもんか 信じあえる仲間と めぐり逢うチャンスだから シナリオどおりの 明日じゃつまらない 自由自在だ 唯一無二のこのストーリー 夢次第 BANG! BANG! BANG! 爆走する エンジン燃やそう 遥かなる栄光 導くロード Get ガン! ガン! ガン! 弾丸ファイト 後戻りできない 自分自身が最強ライバル BRAVE HERO 1×1の 友情は無敵さ 一つになれば 何が起きても怖くないぜ この世界 BANG! BANG! BANG! 爆発する エナジー飛ばそう 大空に広がる 夢のフィールド Get ガン! ガン! ガン! 頑張るHeart 誰にも壊せない 重ねる勇気が絆に変わる BRAVE HERO |-|Romaji= BANG! BANG! BANG! bakuhatsu suru, ENAJII tobasou kasaneru yuuki ga kizuna ni kawaru, BRAVE HERO atsui kuyashi namida ga, bokutachi wo mata tsuyoku surunda nigedashitai toki demo, saigo made akiramenai ichi PURASU ichi no kotae wa mugendai CHIKARA awaseba, gyakuten shouri mo yume ja nai ze, kono jidai BANG! BANG! BANG! bakuhatsu suru, ENAJII tobasou oozora ni hirogaru yume no FIIRUDO Get GAN! GAN! GAN! ganbaru Heart, dare ni mo kowasenai kasaneru yuuki ga kizuna ni kawaru, BRAVE HERO tsugitsugi osoikakaru, PINCHI demo yowaki ni naru mon ka shinjiaeru nakama to meguriau CHANSU dakara SHINARIO doori no, ashita ja tsumaranai jiyuujizai da, yuiitsumuni no kono SUTOORII, yume shidai BANG! BANG! BANG! Bakusou suru, ENJIN moyasou harukanaru eikou, michibiku ROODO Get GAN! GAN! GAN! dangan FAITO, atomodori dekinai jibun jishin ga saikyou RAIBARU, BRAVE HERO ichi kakeru ichi no yuujou wa muteki sa, hitotsu ni nareba nani ga okitemo kowakunai ze, kono sekai BANG! BANG! BANG! bakuhatsu suru, ENAJII tobasou oozora ni hirogaru, yume no FIIRUDO Get GAN! GAN! GAN! ganbaru Heart, dare ni mo kowasenai kasaneru yuuki ga kizuna ni kawaru, BRAVE HERO |-|Tiếng Anh= BANG! BANG! BANG! It’s exploding, release that energy Change the building courage into bonds BRAVE HERO These hot tears of regret, make us stronger yet again Even at times when you want to run away. You don’t give up to the very end The answer to 1+1 is infinity If we combine our power, making a comeback victory isn’t just a dream in this era BANG! BANG! BANG! It’s exploding, release that energy The field of dreams expands into the great skies Get bam! Bam! Bam! Hard-working Heart. No one can break it The building courage will change into bonds, BRAVE HERO I won’t cower against the crises coming to us one after another It’s a chance to meet friends I can trust A tomorrow exactly according to scenario is boring It should be free as you please. This one and only story depends on your dreams BANG! BANG! BANG! It’s exploding, burn up the engine The road guides us to a distant glory Get bam! Bam! Bam! Bullet fight. You can’t turn back You are your greatest rival, BRAVE HERO Friendship of 1x1 is invincible, if we become one I won’t be afraid no matter what comes along in this world BANG! BANG! BANG! It’s exploding, release that energy The field of dreams expands into the great skies Get bam! Bam! Bam! Hard-working Heart, no one can break it The building courage will change into bonds, BRAVE HERO |-|Tiếng Việt= BANG! BANG! BANG! Bùng nổ nào, giải phóng năng lượng Biến lòng dũng cảm thành mối liên kết NHỮNG ANH HÙNG DŨNG CẢM Những giọt nước mắt hối tiếc khiến ta thêm mạnh mẽ Kể cả những lúc bạn muốn trốn chạy thì cũng đừng bỏ cuộc cho tới phút cuối 1+1, kết quả là vô tận Nếu chúng ta phối hợp sức mạnh, chiến thắng không chỉ còn là giấc mơ trong thời đại này BANG! BANG! BANG! Bùng nổ nào, giải phóng năng lượng Bầu trời xanh rộng mở cùng những ước mơ của ta Get bam! Bam! Bam! Trái tim can đảm không thể phá vỡ Biến lòng dũng cảm thành mối liên kết NHỮNG ANH HÙNG DŨNG CẢM Tôi sẽ không rơi lệ Cơ hội để gặp những người bạn đáng tin cậy là đây Ngày mai chính xác rập khuôn như kịch bản rất nhạt nhẽo Cứ tự do làm những điều mình thích. Chỉ một câu chuyện duy nhất được dệt nên từ giấc mơ của bạn BANG! BANG! BANG! Thổi bùng lên và đốt cháy năng lượng Con đường hướng tới vinh quang xa xôi Get bam! Bam! Bam! Cuộc chiến khốc liệt, bạn đã không thể quay lại Bạn là đối thủ lớn nhất của chính mình NHỮNG ANH HÙNG DŨNG CẢM Khi chúng ta hợp nhất, tình bạn 1x1 đó là bất khả chiến bại Tôi sẽ không sợ bất cứ thứ gì nếu bạn đi cùng tôi BANG! BANG! BANG! Bùng nổ nào, giải phóng năng lượng Bầu trời xanh rộng mở cùng những ước mơ của ta Get bam! Bam! Bam! Trái tim can đảm không thể phá vỡ Biến lòng dũng cảm thành mối liên kết NHỮNG ANH HÙNG DŨNG CẢM Thư viện ảnh Bravehero.jpg Danball Senki W OP 1 - Ban.png Danball Senki W OP 1 - Ran.png Danball Senki W OP 1 - Hiro.png Danball Senki W OP 1 - 1.png Video TV. Size thumb|left|335px Bản đầy đủ thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát mở đầu Thể_loại:Bài hát trong Anime